


AUP: Extra

by Turtlefriedrice



Category: One Piece
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, ZoSan - Freeform, ZoSanZo, always use protection, extra chapters, sanzo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtlefriedrice/pseuds/Turtlefriedrice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of one-shots based in the 'Always Use Protection' timeline that don't fit in the main story. Ratings will vary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to AUP Extra, where I get to post year event one shots or just random one shots/drabbles/promps in the AUP timeline that dont make it into the bigger story. Expect maybe things around character birthdays and holidays and just random, maybe a few family fics later on I dunno~ We'll see. Hope you enjoyed the Halloween fic~

Zoro raised his eyebrow, reaching his hand down and experimentally picking up the fake costume fang set off the table. He raised it, looking at it more closely before awkwardly plopping inside his jaw and adjusting it. Just to make sure it fit, he chomped his teeth twice, feeling as the mould slid over his normal teeth comfortably and he grinned. It was kind of cool…

His smile faded though when his eye fell back on those at the table, a smirking Nami, dressed in a slutty Angel costume, argumentatively the biggest lie ever, sitting next to a fittingly dressed Robin witch. They were definitely enjoying themselves planning their own little events to celebrate Halloween. Apparently, according to those who gave a rat's ass about dates, the holiday was coming up and this year they would not be reaching any island in time. So, to keep it similar to a family/crew occasion, they devised a small Halloween party and feast just to be celebrated by the crew.

Zoro honestly didn't see the point. They all ate together three solid meals and couldn't escape anywhere on the ship from anyone, so how was this any different? They'd just be dressing up like idiots this time? But no, that cunning witch, err Angel tonight, had insisted it would be different, including distracting activities for the more energetic portion. Still, he couldn't help but shrug.

"Alright, I'll do the stupid costume." He growled, though it was a little hollow considering how oddly empowered he felt with these fangs. They could come in handy later with a certain someone...

Robin chuckled lightly, happy to hear that he was on board and Nami just hummed in satisfaction. She knew she could get her way.

"Great. Then you can be the vampire. Now all we need to do is think of a costume for Sanji..."

Zoro snorted then, gathering their attention.

"I can barely get him out of the room, good luck getting him to wear anything."

Nami didn't seemed phased, sitting back in her seat at the kitchen table, almost purposely angling her arms close to her chest to bring attention to her more, as she believed, appealing assets.

"I'm sure we," as she gestured with her eyes to Robin and herself, "could change that."

That made Zoro huff. Damn women and their unusual power over his boyfriend. Ah, whatever, if they really wanted to risk going into that hormonal danger zone, more power to them. He just didn't want to be the one that had to bring it up and possibly end up in harm's way. Because there was no doubt in his mind that if it were him, it'd end up ugly.

Robin shook her head lightly, though, wearing her beaming and confident small grin.

"Actually, I believe some of the boys have already gone to handle this."

Both Zoro and Nami looked at her in confusion, letting out equal gasps of, "Huh?"

They didn't need to wonder for too long, though as an enraged yell escaped from outside and below the deck. They couldn't make out the words just yet, everything mostly muffled, but it was definitely their pregnant cook, woken up from his beauty sleep. There were also some cries from a few other crew memories they could recognize automatically. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper. Nami face palmed.

"Idiots..."

Zoro was thinking roughly the same thing, but more so his mind went to Sanji. Dammit, he better go stop him before he practically tears down another wall. He rushed out of the kitchen and towards the source of the commotion.

"The hell did you guys think you were doing!? Art's and fucking crafts!?" Sanji shouted, glaring down at his latest victims.

Three of his crew mates, one of which included his captain, were on the ground tending to whatever area of their body just got kicked, most preferably the ass. Zoro was stunned, not knowing what to say. He just scowled up at his fiancee.

"Oi, the hell is going on here?"  
But then, looking down the frame of his fiancee and the notably larger stomach carrying their unborn child, his eye widened and he seemed to understand. He'd left Sanji down there alone under the promise that he'd let him rest. It would seem that in that time, these morons went into their room with paint, slipped up Sanji's shirt and got to work. Their masterpiece? The mix of oranges and yellows to make his abdomen look like a jack-o-lantern.

Sanji noticed Zoro's eye violating him and practically blushed up to his ears, forcefully pulling the shirt he was wearing down even though it didn't completely cover him. That's what he got, he supposed, for trying to relax in a comfortable shirt than one that completely covered him and left him sweating in bed.

"They tried using me as an art project, is what's going on you shitty Marimo!" He snapped.

The trio of idiots on the floor sat up finally.

"Mehhh! We were just trying to get you ready for the party, Sanji." Usopp explained, rubbing his head.

Luffy stood up and was rubbing his butt and leaning against the wall, whining when Chopper got up to ask him if his ass was okay. Sanji looked back down at Usopp, cocking his head slightly to the side before looking up at the Marimo in confusion. Though, why did he look to him he probably didn't know shit either.

"Party?" The cook asked. The crew was having a party and he didn't know about this? Well who did they freaking expect to be cooking for it? Unless … Unless they weren't going to tell him. Surely that wasn't the case.

Chopper looked over at the blonde and nodded. "Yeah!" Suddenly he didn't care that he'd been kicked and was back to his rather chipper mood with excitement in his eyes. "We're throwing a Halloween Party tonight!"

"Tonight!?" Sanji exclaimed. They really hadn't told him jack shit about any of this! "Why don't I know about it?"

Zoro shrugged. "I dunno, it's some crap the girls put together."  
"Eh?" Usopp got up onto his feet finally. "We thought you knew. Aren't you cooking?"  
Sanji seemed insulted. His ladies were planning this and hadn't told him? Surely they weren't going to try and take any of the cooking responsibilities on themselves when he was still perfectly able!

Luffy, finally out of his fit, launched himself toward Sanji, his arms wrapping over his shoulders as he decided to hang off his back like the monkey he really was.

"Ne Sanji! Make us some candy! And Meat! Candy Meat!" He laughed, totally forgetting the kick as well, still unable to comprehend what boundaries were.

Chopper squealed. "And candy apples! Oh oh! And Cotton Candy!"

The cook's eyebrow twitched and he peeled Luffy off him and stepped away.

"Dammit, hold on! I'm not doing anything until I get this shit off me!" Sanji bitched, noticing the way some fresh paint had already stained his shirt. Dammit, it was like already having kids!

The trio seemed quite satisfied with that reply though, since he basically implied that he would start after cleaning off. Suddenly, their hard creative work being washed off didn't seem to matter anymore. After announcing amongst themselves in their excitement that that meant they could go ahead and get their costumes ready, they made their exit, but not before reminding Sanji he wasn't allowed anywhere near the kitchen or top deck where it'd be if he wasn't in some sort of costume.

Though Sanji wanted to dare them to even try stopping him from getting to his kitchen, he didn't. Instead, he simply turned away to storm off and avoid Zoro, knowing full well that the only reason he was still standing around with some sort of shit grin on his face was because he had something to say. Using Sanji's dwindling center of gravity to his advantage, he wrapped an arm around the clumsy cook and brought him close to chuckle in his ear.

"Come here, ero pumpkin..." He teased, noming on the blonde's ear lobe.

Shivers ran down Sanji's spine and he pushed him away. He was not a fucking pumpkin, this paint was going off. That's when he noticed in Zoro's grin the reason his bite had a little more kick to it. He narrowed his eye.

"No fucking way, I'm a shitty pumpkin and you get to be the vampire?!"

This was inexcusable. How was the Mairmo supposed to pull off such a seductive role- never mind, he didn't want to know. But even so, that should be him! He should be the stunning creature of the night that goes around stealing the hearts of beautiful maidens, or Nami-swan and Robin-chan. Not Zoro! Or hell, even a charming prince role seemed fitting to him except-

His mind went blank, the image of himself right now in any of those costumes not appealing whatsoever. He sighed, okay he got that, but really, a pumpkin? Were they just trying to bring more attention to that which he could not hide?

Zoro shrugged and smirked. "It was that or bun in the oven. Didn't think you'd wanna be that though. But if you think about it, cook... oven... baker..."

"Shut up!" Sanji scowled, growling to himself.

Now he was really pissed and wanted to get this paint off of him. There was NO way in hell he was being seen by anyone else like this if he could prevent it. However, he only made it a few more steps before Zoro grabbed his hand and turned him around again.

"There is... another costume you could try, cook."

"Huh?"

Sanji was silenced though then when his lips met Zoro's and his back met the wall.

Sanji glared down into the punch he was stirring. This is not what he had in mind. Sure, his mix up with the ladies had been solved and he was granted (though he would have gotten it anyway) access back into his kitchen to prepare. Being amazing like he was, shut up he really needed the self confidence, he was able to whip up a satisfying feast, along with a variety of treats for their small festival.

It was actually kind of fun, he supposed, getting to watch everyone get into the Halloween spirit. Off to the side, a bucket of water had been placed, apples floating at the water's surface. It was amusing, looking at the determination etched on the face of a rubber zombie as he tried his best to retrieve an apple from the water with his mouth, only to fail and nearly drown from nothing, his spectators, Angel Nami face palming and shaking her head while Frankenstein Franky nearly lost his shit, but smacked him encouragingly on the back so he could breathe.

Vampire Zoro was off to the side with a bottle in his hand, having apparently been engaged in light conversation with a bandage-wrapped Brook who played a skeleton mummy quite well. By the tree, werewolf Usopp held a flashlight in his hands and had it facing upwards towards his chin, casting a shadow on his face. He was telling a story to witch Robin and Mad scientist Chopper, who was only dressed in his little doctor's coat. Despite the fact it didn't really count as much of a difference, he was cute enough that he got away with it. His poor expression looked mortified, though, as it appeared Robin began to chime in with her own morbid alterations to the tale.

Finally Sanji, after visually stalking everyone, scooped out some of his punch into his glass and moved back towards where he was before, standing in a vicinity not too far away from each group but in the middle of his ladies should they need any of his attention. He groaned when he caught the Marimo's eye over his drink he had to his lips and watched the other make his way over.

The grin he was beginning to hate was there as well. He lowered his glass, wiping his mouth off with the back of his free hand and gazing the swordsman down, daring him to say what he needed to say. He ignored Zoro's huff.

"Gotta admit shit cook, this does look better than the pumpkin." He dared to tease.

Sanji averted his eyes away. If there was anything worse than being painted like a pumpkin, it was sharing in a related costume to his idiot. It wasn't much, in fact it was quite nice considering Sanji got to wear his normal clothes – though that consisted of his loose maternity wear – and nothing too exhausting or embarrassing. The only thing that really made his costume an actual costume? Two red specs of paint he'd allowed the swordsman to place on his neck. It was that of course or let everyone see his hickey.

"Just proves you're some sick perverted bastard. Got a thing for prego men, do you?"

Zoro rolled his eyes and finished off his bottle, gesturing with his eye for Sanji to look over at the others with him. They were silent a moment, just taking in the sight of their nakama's happy faces while they enjoyed their makeshift holiday. Until, of course, Zoro ruined it with his relaxed tone.

"Just think cook... next Halloween someone else will be here with us."

Sanji swallowed thickly and turned his face to stare at Zoro who had kept his composure. There was a small grin to his usual scowl that was actually genuine. Sanji didn't know why, but it made his heart skip a beat a little and he looked down, his hand gesturing to the baby only slightly.

"He was going wild earlier but... think he's settled down now." Sanji explained before looking back up at Zoro. "Don't get him all excited talking about all that shit, it's still a ways off."

It made the swordsman's grin extend to showing his pearly whites and he glanced over at Sanji.

"Are you're sure it's him getting excited or yourself?"

Because it wasn't like they totally were sharing the same exhilaration or anything in that moment with that thought. Or even considering miniature costume possibilities... though maybe that was just Sanji. Even so, they knew, in that moment they'd shared the same thought. This whole experience was exciting and it was true. This time next year there really would be another one among them, Satoru.

Sanji hadn't noticed, but he had began to share the same smile on his face as he looked back over at the events unfolding. It didn't even fade when he noticed Luffy rage quit on his game of bobbing for apples and decide to swallow them all along with the bucketful of water, meaning it would need to be refilled if anyone else was gonna get a chance. He set his drink down and began walking that way, leaving Zoro and the subject with just a few more words.

"Let me get back to you on that."


	2. Slip n' Slide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning Unbeta'd ahead! This is set right before Chapter 27. :'D Enjoy lame cheesiness.

Sanji approached the gathering of men, glancing over the random members of his crew that formed it. Franky, Brook and that green bastard had been the first ones awake this morning, Brook because it was his turn to stand watch when the blizzard came in, Zoro because he was an idiot who was always fucking everywhere these days, or just a weird ass morning person, and finally their cyborg to make sure the Sunny wasn't a floating ice cube.

"Here, keep warm morons." He muttered under his breath, moving slowly so that his center of weight, due to his oh so lovely bump, didn't knock him off his feet before handing them some of the steaming drinks he'd concocted.

The gesture was probably pointless, considering it was the three members of the crew who seemed to be able to face the cold better than anyone regardless what they were wearing, sans maybe Chopper. Still the shipwright and musician thanked him kindly for the gesture, taking the drinks while they went back to discussing something that had long changed from about the Sunny.

Zoro looked at the drink with his eyebrow raised, not really sure what to think of it. Still, he supposed he trusted the cook enough at this point to give it an experimental sniff. It made the blond to his side hiss as he tried to straighten out his jacket, that wasn't even his. He had to borrow someone elses just to find one that could fit.

"Tch. It's not going to kill you bastard. Its tea."

Zoro's eye snaked it's glance at the cook before he took an experimental sip with a shrug. "I guess. What are you wearing cook, a tent?" He grinned, giving away his serious tone to the tease.

Either way

Sanji's face flushed in the cold, his eye glaring him down as he leaned closer to the asshole, tempted to kick in his face but knowing full well why he couldn't. Instinctively he tucked his tray under his arm and held the jacket closer around him.

"Asshole, Its your shitty old jacket and you can't even fucking recognize it!?" He snapped. "It reeks too by the way, thanks for noticing."

Of course in the usual fashion, Zoro scowled, approaching closer himself. "What'd you say? It only stinks cause your in it with ten tons of fucking perfume you bastard!"

"Pfft! You wish Marimo! Its your fault I have to put up with your jacket in the first place you shit head!"

Franky let out a calm sigh after finishing off his drink, looking up from his tiny hand holding it's handle to the argument happening right in front of them. There was a laughter from his skeleton friend next to him, who was no doubt thinking the same 'they never change', that made him shake his head.

At least with Sanji's pregnancy some of the fighting had died down, though mostly the actual physical altercations. Awkwardly the blue haired dude cleared his throat, grabbing their attention.

"Sanji bro, you have to be freezing out here. Thanks for the tea though, it was..." He paused, readying his throat with a growing sound. "mmm SUPER!"

Brook chimed in yohoho, looking down at his finished cup as well and offering it out.

"Yes Sanji-san, it was very warm on my tongue! Though I don't really have a tongue, considering I'm just bones! Yohohoho."  
Their plan worked, Sanji glancing over in their distraction. Instantly his face softened and he straightened out his tray to take their drinks. Zoro further scowled, looking down at his tea he didn't finish before saying the hell with it and chugging it down in one go. Then, averting his eyes he handed it out to him, grumbling out the saddest excuse for a thank you.

Regardless, Sanji eyed him down, snatching the cup from him to put on the tray before turning to walk away.

"Shitty Marimo!"

He got maybe three steps though before gravity betrayed the expecting mother to be. His heel slipped, his eyes growing wider as a patch of ice had teased him, causing him to fall straight onto his ass.

The three men behind him had all jumped from their positions to late, freezing in their movements, Zoro the closest, staring down at the cook wide eyed. He rushed to his front, bending down and checking him over.

"Oi! You okay?!" He asked frantically, shoving one of the cups that had flown off to the side out of the way so he could feel the cooks abdomen, his eyes tracing over him. He had to check on both of his boys of course.

Sanji was stunned at first, his heart beating fast and small flutter at his side from a certain Satoru, flustered in the fall as well. His eyes moving from the random place they stared right ahead at, they found Zoro, taking in his panic expression. Oh god he'd seen him fall and everything. His face began to burn so hot Sanji thought it might melt off.

Quickly he shoved the bastard away, trying quickly to gather the cups.

"I'm fine shit head! Go away!" He rambled quickly in his embarrassment.

Zoro's face softened the minute the cook seemed to come back to him, awkwardly adorable in his flustered state. It was a relief, calming Zoro's chest, but even so he just couldn't help the grin that worked on his face. It didn't stop there either, a healthy and relieved bit of laughter escaping his lips as he fell back onto the ground, holding his stomach so hard because the cooks face when he had fallen, after stomping off like some diva! It was perfect.

Sanji growled a little under his breath, launching a cup straight at that empty moss filled noggin.

"Eat shit and die asshole!" He snapped. "So glad you think this is fucking funny."

By this time their audience, Franky and Brook, had wandered off. There was only so much they could contribute to a conversation and at this point, if Sanji was okay and Zoro was laughing at him, they didn't want to accidentally get into the hormonal cooks way should slaughtering occur.

Zoro wiped at a tear that gathered at his eye from his comedic humor, finally catching his breath and getting up off the ground.

"Sorry, sorry." He said half heartedly, fucker probably didn't even mean it, while looking down at the blonde. "Come on, let's get you inside.

Having set up his tray at the side with its cups, Sanji glowered back up at him. He shifted slightly then, moving his legs, but then stopped having seemingly changed his mind. He lowered his face, hiding his expression for the most part except the glow of his ever growing blush.

"Go on without me."

Zoro cocked his head to the side slightly, rolling his shoulder's back. His eyebrow was raised in curiosity. Why the hell would the cook want to stay out here on his ass. That could only mean one thing... His grin expanded.

"What, gonna stay out here and make snow angels? Come on get up."

"Oi. Maybe I want to stay out here fuck head! What's it got to do with you?"

The Marimo sighed. Really, Sanji was such a prideful man, but didn't he understand when it was just Zoro around in moments like this it was fine to just fucking say he needed some help? Then again, Zoro would be just as prideful and there was a ninety nine percent chance the swordsman would never let him live it down if he did end up admitting it. Scratching the back of his neck first out of habit, Zoro held out his hand.

"Just come on. Let's go."

Sanji shivered slightly at his place sitting in the snow, only lifting his head once more when he saw Zoro's hand in the corner of his eye. Man he really hated to admit he needed him from him, but with Satoru and this pregnancy being so far along already, he wasn't sure he had much of a choice. He was like a turtle laying back on it's shell. Stranded.

"Cook?"

"Shut up Shitty Marimo, I'm coming."

Sanji grabbed Zoro's hand, squeezing it what he hoped was painfully then slowly and cautiously made it to his feet. He remained quiet, hitting off the snow that had clung to his clothes and adjusting his hair, ignoring the way his ass was still throbbing from landing dead center on his tail bone. Even if he was sure he'd felt worse..

Zoro at least had the decency to pick up the cooks things from the snow, the dishes, and handed them to him. He couldn't help but roll his eye a little at the blond's pout, grabbing his wrist before he could claim back his things and dash.

Sanji had lifted his chin in confusion, not sure what more Zoro could want, but things made sense pretty quickly. Zoro closed the gap between them, taking Sanji's lips into a small peck before he pulled away and straightened up a strand of the cook's hair that had gone whack from the shift in gravity.

"Be more careful, yeah? Precious cargo remember?" He teased, giving his tummy a proud pat and turning to head back to the crows nest, dodging cups on his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are still confused it was the part Sanji mentioned about falling on his ass and needing bastard assistance up. XD


	3. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning : Sanzo

"Damn cook just lie back and relax." Zoro grumbled, gazing down at his lover who was back on the bed.

Sanji was laying back, propped up on his elbows and slightly uncomfortable. Mostly because he was sure that after being down like that, he would not be able to get up very soon at all. That and the situation at hand had him flushed and embarrassed. Fucking Marimo. When he teased him about a Christmas present, this hadn't been what he had expected.

"That's kind of hard when I'm carrying your shitty spawn, asshole!" he growled in response.

He felt so exposed. How could he have listened to the swordsman when he'd told him to strip and wait for him in the bedroom. Now he just felt fucking humongous and foolish...and cold.

Zoro rolled his eyes, approaching the end of the bed. He was already stripped down himself, wearing his boxers uncomfortably as already he's gone about preparing himself for the course of the evening. His package there for Sanji to open.

He pulled himself into the corner, his arm reaching to push Sanji the rest of the way down so that his back met fabric. He towered over him.

"Shut up, ero brow. I'm tryin' to make this shit special, but you're ruining it."

Sanji clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth to that, averting his eye while his face heated further. Stupid green bastard, he would never understand why or how Zoro would even try going the extra mile anymore when it literally felt like in moments such as those, there was a mile in between them. Technically it wasn't that far, but there was still room between them.

"Fucking Marimo.. You just can't take no for an answer, can you? I thought we agreed the last time would be the last time."

Zoro's finger lightly traced around one of Sanji's nipples. His expression wasn't that of amusement, though.

"So you want me to take your gift back..." He grouched. "After I prepared it for you and everything..."

His face was gaining more color as he spoke.

Sanji furrowed his brows, his teeth scraping across his lip lightly at the touch while he tried contemplating what that meant. Soon his curiosity was too much and as the Marimo continued to tower over him, the excitement behind his boxers lingering temptingly close, his hand found its way up the swordsman's pant leg. His eyes widened, a sensation of anticipation running through him at the feeling of lube on his fingers.

This, this was what the swordsman had meant when he'd said he'd prepared the gift for him? Quite literally so. What even! So he had just shacked up in the storage room and prepped himself through any means that had the horny prego cook's mind going absolutely wild?

Sanji grinned wickedly.

"This? Really? After all that fuss in that hotel room..."

He could feel his ego escalating. Zoro had liked that, hadn't he? He was too stubborn to admit it out loud, but here he knew for sure, since hell he had prepped himself and was incredibly hard, Zoro liked it.

Zoro was glaring, staring off at something else. The things he did just so that the cook didn't have to look so fucking miserable lounging around on the holiday while everyone else ran about and exchanged gifts. How it was more about Satoru than Sanji when he was noticed. He couldn't let his cook be over showed this evening. It just was convenient he'd been horny as hell since that blow job not too long ago. That and, of course, the long torturous moments of wondering if and how this could work while Sanji was still comfortable and okay. He was sure this plan would work. Even if he'd never hear the end of it, at least they were both getting laid.

"Shut up, cook. That time didn't count, this one will have to last us.."

Sanji was interested now, his heart beating a little faster. He wouldn't protest getting to be inside the Marimo again, certainly one acting so obedient - or was that need he heard in his voice? - and willing. He just hadn't the slightest clue how he would go about it. Sanji did have a bit of an obstacle.

Zoro seemed to read the cook's thoughts, seeing as his eyes traveled to his body and he began to shift around. The Marimo stopped him though, a lump in his throat because he couldn't believe he was actually about to do this without a threat or immediate danger to his life.

"Stay still already damn!" He crashed his lips into Sanji's, his cock throbbing to get started and frustration setting in at his second thoughts. "I told you I'll handle this, just fucking enjoy your gift."

Sanji's attention peeked. So not only was he going to get a ride, the Marimo was gonna defend his role of dominance whilst being a bottom.

And with that, Zoro straightened his back, looking to the cook's boxers and beginning to slide them down. Damn, he felt like such a virgin. But he wasn't, dammit, so why did he feel like this was his first time again? He definitely sounded and acted like it was. He had to focus, though, because the cook was absolutely eating up every minute of it, watching his face with a stupid grin that refused to go away.

And no wonder, he'd been aroused just from their little conversation and the discovery of his Christmas gift. Ignoring this, he slid off his own boxers again, ignoring where they'd been stained by lotion in the back and retrieved the bottle of lube from where it lay on the bed, where he'd tossed it when he entered.

Ignoring small chuckles, he popped off the cap, gazing down at Sanji's erection.

A practice he'd done time and time again and, hell, just a while ago to get things started, Zoro lathered the lube into his hands before slowly approaching Sanji with a beginning stroke.

It sent chills up the cook's spine, the tips of his ears reddening along with his cheeks and he looked away from the dark eye watching him. He held his breath, though, not willing to let his feelings of approval be known. It became consistently harder when Zoro's calloused fingers wrapped around him, pumping him and covering him with the substance.

Arguably he was taking longer than needing and applying more than he should. Was it his anxiety about what exactly he was about to do showing through his actions? He grunted, scowling at the cook whose foot kicked his side along with a gruff order to get on with it.

Zoro took a deep breath, tossing the bottle aside before lifting himself over the other man. His face hovered over the cook's for a moment.

"It's not too late to ask for something else." Zoro reminded him, his breath a little uneasy.

Sanji smirked, looking up at him and lightly running his fingers playfully through the green moss of hair.

"No turning back now, Marimo. Take it like a man."

The swordsman snarled to himself in annoyance before ultimately doing as he had been told. He positioned himself back to where he was just above the cook. One hand moved to Sanji's swell, lightly holding it in place and a bit out of the way as he descended down on top of him.

The two of them could have created a chorus, the way they groaned out at the feeling. Zoro didn't have a clue what the fuck he thought he was doing, just knew that he needed it. He could feel the way gravity was pulling him down onto the blonde, like he could be split into two as his space was filled.

Sanji jerked forward a bit, his eyes closed as he moaned lowly, feeling the warmth and tightness of Zoro around him. His hips were dying to buck and thrust.

The swordsman refused to even acknowledge the pain that came with not being fully prepared as he had thought. His steady breath he had only barely managed to get back from his time spent alone was long gone now, replaced by much smaller intakes that closely resembled panting.

He was much too far in to go back now. A quick glance Sanji's way and a few curses more, he knew what he needed to do next. He rocked his hips before slowly lifting himself off the cook. Then gravity yet again took him down for a ride on the blonde. After a few of these experimental rides, the pace quickened and things were beginning to fit into place much better.

It was difficult aiming from this vantage point, especially when it was his spot he was looking for. Even though he'd asked the cook to just take it, he hadn't listened, bucking into the thrusts and grabbing onto his hips securely, squeezing at the skin while they moved.

Zoro's growls became more frequent, his chest and lower abdomen rushing up against Sanji's body in a friction that was unfamiliar, but very approved of. He would lean across his frame, kissing and nipping his body while he moved… Pinching his cook's nipples, as of course those could not be neglected.

Unfortunately for Zoro, he was slightly stressed in his own mind. From earlier teasing and now being personally butt fucked for the second time in his life, he could feel his release in the balance. His face a burning mess, it did not help when they both in sync found that which he'd been looking for; his 'spot'.

It ripped a sound so heavenly from the swordsman's throat that Sanji had to wonder why he ever thought the last time would be the only time for this. It was a dream come true in such a sick fucking way. The man he despised yet loved whole heartedly accepting his awkward situation and limitations then fucking riding him into Christmas Eve.

However, this wasn't a frequent event. Being the one in that position was still very new to the blond. He hated, fucking hated the way even now as he was inside Zoro the swordsman could keep a composed face. He wanted to enjoy his gift, dammit. He couldn't believe it was already sending him so close to the edge.

He was shocked, though, to see the Marimo's back arch, his eyes closing as he shuddered, his release escaping him with a snarl and exasperated breath before going silent.

Sanji would never forget the whole phenomenon, but he didn't get much time to daunt on it. The inside of the swordsman wrapped and squeezed around him and he was obviously still trying not to release so soon. But he was still weak in this area, certainly so with so much extra blood and hormones running through him. He released inside his green Neanderthal, a variant of his name under his breath as he thought his heart might stop.

This was definitely a position he favored now.

Within moments his head was back in the covers, his chest rising and falling quick as his afterglow began to drift away.

Zoro felt disgusting, grumbling to himself at just knowing what had happened inside him. He supposed it didn't hold a candle anywhere near how many times the cook had graciously gone through this (and what ended up being created from it).

Lightly he massaged at his abdomen, hopeful he didn't give it some kind of rug burn in his lust, before rising and stumbling chest first onto the sheets beside him. They both continued to play a silent game, just their pants and heavy breathing filling the room.

Finally the cook huffed his bang back into place and glanced over at his lover. He tried hard to ignore the kicks of a woken spawn inside him, probably confused as hell to what had him worked up. Ah, such unborn innocence.

Sanji found the strength somewhere to roll over onto his side, reaching and lightly massaging the swordsman's back.

"Oi, Marimo," he whispered.

Zoro's face was in the covers. He was feeling the full force of his humiliation now. What had caused him to need that so much? What had gotten into him to make him act that way? He groaned, turning his face just to glare at the cook.

"Fuck off I'm not going for a round two."

Sanji just laughed softly.

"As if I'd even want moss riding my dick again. No, that's not what I was gonna tell you."

Zoro growled, annoyed again. He turned so that he was fully facing the cook.

"Then what the hell-"

The cook moved closer and took his lips again.

"Merry Christmas, shit head."

"Tch... Merry Christmas, ero cook."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! Thank You MyLadyDay for betaing!


	4. Prego Zoro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning this could be weird for you. XD But its all for laughs so please try and enjoy.

Sanji groaned, his eyes waking up to the dark of their room, a solid kick at his insides proving to be quite the alarm clock. His brows furrowed, his lips still grumbling as he took a moment to pull himself up, turning so that his legs were hanging off the side of the bed. He scratched at his head messily, letting his eyes adjust before looking down on that which expanded from his body.

Gently, he put his hand over it, cursing inside his head. Whoever said the lack of sleep happened after a baby was born had no freaking idea. His heart was still slightly racing from his sudden waking, but it relieved him, feeling the rolling of Satoru, signaling he was still fine, he was okay, just being a little shit was all.

Sanji raised his chin, glancing around. He couldn't help but wonder what time it was. It was only dark down in their room, so it had been difficult to tell for sure. It could have been his imagination, but he could have sworn he could sense and hear the faint presence of footsteps upstairs, the signal that at least a few people were up and awake, the early risers probably, and that he might as well get up and get ready instead of trying to go back to sleep.

He closed his eyes for a moment before lifting himself up and off the bed, a little clumsy at first, trying to find his footing. Damn shift in gravity every morning, it was ridiculous. Still, now was not the time to complain. He yawned into his hand and glanced over to his significant other, tucked away in the comforters and snoring contently. That simply won't do.

The pregnant man went over towards the door, flicking on the light switch and tried to hide his smirk at the groan from the sleeping Marimo behind him.

"The hell cook, go back to bed..." he grumbled.

Sanji moved back over towards the closet, his usual morning quest to find something to fit coming into play, spare thoughts about how the weather would be outside in the back of his mind.

Zoro shielded his eyes from the light with the back of his hand. Damn cook. It was great that he felt he could get up so early, but he didn't have to wake him up as well. He was doing it on purpose, Zoro knew, because there had been rare occasions the cook got up and ready without disturbing his slumber. It didn't help that the Marimo felt exceedingly more exhausted than usual, like crap really. His body felt really heavy under the covers. It was like reality was telling him to stay in bed.

But of course that wouldn't do. He turned over onto his back in bed, furrowing his eyebrows at the amount of comforter that followed him, but paid it no mind. It wasn't until he propped himself on his elbows, yawning, that he noticed a change at all. His abdomen didn't curve with him like normal, it seemed to slightly roll, an obstruction in its path keeping Zoro's back straight.

Something wasn't right. He couldn't tell exactly what was off about him, but something definitely wasn't right. When had their bed gotten so lumpy? Zoro grabbed the top of the blanket, ignoring the rambling and moving cook in the corner of his eye. His chest dropped the instant he threw it back, revealing his body to him.

Except it didn't feel like his body, didn't look it either. Just past his pecs his skin began to stretch over a large obstruction hidden beneath his skin. His eye wide in confused horror as he lifted a hand and felt it. It was firm and a part of him. It hadn't been there the previous night, though, had it? What the hell was going on...?

Sanji froze the moment his eyes met Zoro, a roll in his chest as he processed the new appearance of his usually fit lover. Something was definitely off in a unique way that made the cook jump back in surprise.

"What the hell is that?!" he shouted without thinking first.

It made Zoro sink, looking back at the swell with even more confusion than before, feeling it with both hands. Honestly, he was thinking the same thing. It didn't help that it looked so familiar to the blond's situation...

Sanji dropped whatever clothes he was even gonna try to put on, taking a step forward and looking down at it. He recognized this look a little too well, moving to look back at his pregnant bump. With a slightly shaky hand he gestured to Zoro's.

"Please tell me that's a beer gut."

Zoro swallowed thickly, looking back up at Sanji. He slowly shook his head.

"N-nah I don't think... It's one of those... You don't think..."

Sanji could feel the other's eyes on his midsection and it made him slightly shiver. How was this happening? And Zoro thought, and somehow looked, like he was knocked up as well? What the hell was going on here? Wasn't it enough that he had to go through it?

Sanji sat down on the bed next to Zoro, who by this point had shoved off any blankets and was searching for anything that could hint to this being just a hoax or illusion. He was startled out of his frenzy when a hand lightly cuffed the flesh, sending odd sensations of comfort through him.

"There's no way, Marimo..." Sanji muttered under his breath, analyzing it closely. It looked like his had only a couple of months back. "This would not just show up overnight... There would be stretch marks and..." He lifted his gaze to Zoro's exposed chest. "Are your nips sore?"

Without thinking, he reached out, pinching one between his fingers. The swordsmen yelped out, cringing forward before slapping the cook's hand away.

"Yes, they fucking hurt! The hell did you do to me?!"

"Oi! What did I do to you? Look what you did to me! Karma, asshole!"

Their glares at each other intensified before both of them calmed down and looked down at each other, Sanji whispering softly that this had to be a dream.

Zoro couldn't help to believe that it was a dream, but at the same time it was his body. He could move it normally, yet that was also attached to him. Part of him. Was this how Sanji felt every day? It really had a bit of weight to it and Sanji's was bigger.

Cautiously, he settled his hand silently opposite the cook's on him.

"Why does this shit always happen to us..." Sanji began to ramble softly.

"There's still a chance it's not that, dartbrow! We gotta ask Chopper..."

"First we had to worry about dealing with one child, but now two..."

"Tch! Oi, how are we supposed to have sex like this? With these things in the way? You don't hear me bitchin' about that!"

Sanji looked up at the annoyed expression on Zoro's face. It was scary how easily it was happening. The Marimo was falling into the pit of hormones with him. Still, reminding himself he had them, he glared.

"Seriously, Marimo? You wake up like you ate a balloon and that's the first thing you think of?!"

"Shut up!"

Sanji gritted his teeth, his free hand moving to his own stomach, the feeling of Satoru rolling around in response to their fight catching his attention.

"Dammit you shitty swordsman, stop yelling your head off, you're making him go crazy."

Zoro's face softened. Lately, apparently any news from Sanji regarding their son had him concerned, yet quietly excited and intrigued. Unless, this was just new hormones causing him to sympathize.

"Idiot, that's cause he likes hearing my voice. Knows I'm his dad. Better than hearing yours all day."

Sanji ran his tongue across the back of his teeth, seemingly still annoyed and raising his curly brow.

"That so? Two can play that now."

If babies really did like hearing the sound of their father's voice and Zoro was pregnant, this could be solved pretty easily. Getting his revenge a little early, Sanji moved further onto the bed, ignoring Zoro who was asking him what the hell he was doing. His legs bent under him and between Zoro's, Sanji leaned forward, his one hand joining the other at the sides of Zoro's bump before delicately placing a smooch above his navel, something the damn Marimo did that embarrassed him like no other. Payback was sweet.

They both weren't expecting the reaction though. There was a soft thump against Sanji's lips and he froze, sitting back automatically and looking at Zoro's pale face.

"Was that...?"

Zoro's heart was racing so fast. He'd felt that. Hell, how could he not have felt that? It came from inside of him! There was something in him!

He'd never gotten up out of his bed so fast in his life. Unfortunately, his off centered-ness had him stumbling a bit.

"No way in hell." He growled, heading straight for the closet his priss lover had organized and going straight for his clothes to get dressed. "This isn't happening I am -not- pregnant with your shit."

"Oi!" Sanji watched him, sliding off the side to stand as well, pulling down and straightening the single piece of clothing he was able to get on, his shirt. "What's that supposed to mean? Where the hell is your ass going? You should... Get back in bed or something! You felt it and that can only mean one thing."

".. I'm going to chopper. 'Till he can prove me differently, that wasn't anything but gas..."

The swordsman's voice drifted off as he glanced down at where he'd unconsciously in his panic tried dressing. The front of his pants was nowhere near going to stretch to meet whether he liked it or not. His haramaki, that had never failed him before, could not hide the top curve of his new frame to save his life. Some gas that was.

Sanji finally got up carefully, a tremble running through him. It was odd in the most interesting way to see Zoro standing in front of him, trapped in the same condition he was.

He slowly reached out, not totally sure what he was doing as he curled a finger under the haramaki, feeling how it hugged around Zoro's skin where his shirt could not reach. Sanji frowned looking back at Zoro's expression.

He'd stopped with Sanji's touch and turned his face away. It was red and, obviously, the swordsman was humiliated. He hadn't the slightest clue what the hell was going on with him and his body.

"It's not like it would be a bad thing, if it was... You know," the blond whispered softly.

He'd been in that place where the pregnancy sprung up on him and he hadn't the slightest idea what to do. He was a slave to his own body and didn't have much of a choice but to go with it. But even so, that wasn't a bad thing. They would be receiving something very special from his sacrifice.

The cook leaned forward, his free hand moving ahead of him to prompt the swordsman's face his way. He had to maneuver himself a little, their bumps brushing against one another, as he stole a kiss, praying the small gesture of affections would calm his lovers panic. They stayed this way for a long moment.

But then Zoro just turned away, freeing Sanji's finger and heading toward the door, forcing himself out with a mild waddle. Had the gesture even soothed him at all?

"I'm going to see Chopper," the Marimo announced and placed his hand on the knob.

Sanji sighed.

"Alright but I'm coming -"

He paused, his heart skipping as his surroundings had changed and he was no longer in their bed room with Zoro. They were up on the top deck in the infirmary. The Marimo was even up on the examination table.

Sanji looked down at himself and his hand. Hell, he was totally dressed. How and when had that happened?

Confused, he turned to the other man who, although unable to take his hand and attention off his new growth, was staring at him like he was crazy.

"The hell is wrong with you now?" he raised a suspicious brow.

Sanji scowled. He wasn't gonna be stared at like he was the crazy one when the Marimo had woken up surprisingly pregnant! At least his pregnancy made sense. Okay, no it didn't in the slightest.

The cook just mumbled for him to shut up and joined him, conveniently as Chopper was coming inside.

Their small reindeer friend smiled at them happily, greeting them with a nod and good morning as he climbed up on his rolley chair.

"What can I do for our two expecting mothers today?" he said with a big smile. He was playing professional, how cute. "You guys aren't still having trouble sleeping are you?"

Both the cook and Marimo's expressions went blank. Chopper already knew Zoro was also knocked up? What the living hell? Nothing was making sense and how come he couldn't remember the walk here? Or the hilarity of watching Zoro try and climb any stairs or ladder.

He looked over to the man in question. Zoro looked just as surprised.

"Chopper, you knew he was pregnant?" the cook finally found the words in his mind.

Chopper looked at them like they were dumb this time.

"Of course. I'm his doctor, why wouldn't I know?"

He frowned sadly, as if his credentials were being question. He gestured at them with his hooves.

"Sanji, you're at about seven months with a boy. Satoru right?" He began before turning to the Marimo. "Zoro's a few months behind you. He's at five."

The expecting couple was silent until Zoro jerked his hand down and began seemingly counting his fingers.

"There's no way we didn't even-"

"Don't tell him about our sex life, bastard!"

Chopper laughed at the way his hormonal friends fell into their usual fighting.

"It's a girl, by the way."

The duo paused in their arguing, Sanji still pushing Zoro's face away while he pulled at his hair, the only appropriate way to spar between two expecting mothers. Their arms quickly fell to their sides, though, with that information.

"A girl? A... Daughter?" Sanji couldn't help but grin. This was like a dream come true in more ways than one.

Zoro just looked down at himself. So not only was he exceedingly pregnant, but he was having a girl? He was going to be the father to a son and now a daughter?!

The cook followed his gaze, tempted to reach out but froze, the scenery having already changed.

They were back in their bedroom. Zoro seemed sort of alarmed at the change as well, but quickly shifted to the closet to find better fitting clothes.

Sanji's eyes were wide.

"This has to be a dream," he found himself saying softly, looking back around. "This isn't happening. There's no way you could be fucking pregnant and everyone but me know."

"Are you sure it's not you that's crazy?" the swordsman snorted.

"Shut it, shithead."

Sanji glared at him. Not that it mattered, he must have been a figment of his imagination as well.

He ran his fingers through his hair. Dammit, if this was a dream... It was the only way to explain the time jumps and weirdest Marimo breeding yet.

"But..." he paused, looking down at himself. Yeah, he definitely didn't have a maternity suit either. "Then why would I still be knocked up in my dreams?"

"Here's a better question..."

Zoro had ripped off his shirt and confidently started walking to the blond, strutting his stuff like it wasn't the second weirdest thing around.

"Why am I knocked up in your dreams? Some kind of kink you want to tell me about, cook?"

"Like hell that would ever be a fetish of mine!" Sanji snapped back, swallowing thickly. It couldn't be some suppressed fetish, could it?

Either way, they jumped scenes yet again for the last time, ending up in Sanji's delightful kitchen.

He was confused at first, per usual, glancing around and down at himself being startled at the noise of things falling down. He turned just in time to hear Zoro cussing, having stumbled in his own imbalance and confusion, knocking over a drink with his body and soaking the shirt that appeared over his skin in the scene shift. He glared at Sanji while daring him to laugh, flushing at the way he totally proceeded to and smirked at the way Zoro's nipples responded to the cold drink.

"You're enjoying this way too fucking much, cook."

Sanji shrugged, still smirking. "Eh, having a hard time Marimo? I know, karma can be a bitch."

Still, he reached over to grab a dish towel and offer it to the swordsman, who took it and struggled slightly to dry himself off, moving a little closer to the cook.

"Shit. How do you deal with these hormones? I barely spill something and I feel like I'm about to fucking cry."

"Not so fun, is it, Marimo? Maybe you'll think twice before you team up with them and do what you want again, yeah?"

Zoro rolled his eyes. Now he wasn't saying that, that was a hormone he didn't mind being around at all. He turned to Sanji, moving closer to him.

"I wouldn't say that... I kind of like that one," he lowered his voice, studying Sanji's face, watching the light tinge of pink burn across the top of his cheeks. "Where were we, cook?"

Sanji felt like he couldn't move, his mind too curious as to what would happen next. He only braced himself, holding his breath as Zoro leaned in, angling himself as their bodies brushed against one another, proving their make out session a little difficult, but nothing they couldn't deal with and improvise with either.

The cook pulled back, taking a deep breath, staring at Zoro's determined expression. Honestly, he had expected him to be a little more on edge about this whole ordeal, but perhaps because this was a dream it was just wishful thinking.

"You're taking this a lot better than I thought you would, Marimo..." he mused out loud.

Zoro cracked a smirk. "It's a dream, ero cook, why not live a little..."

The blond could feel the other's hands traveling down his body, making him grind his teeth, his eyes closing a moment, just to feel the sensations. Two horny bastards, this is exactly what they needed, dream or no dream.

But the fact that this was only a dream was becoming much more obvious, Sanji's eyes reopening, noticing that though he thought his prego Zoro was kissing him, he was indeed not and the touches were different from where his hands lay, there was something rubbing against his stomach, but not in the dream?  
Then like a bubble popping, Sanji's eyes opened wide, taking in the darkness that was his bedroom. He froze at first, his head jerking up and seeing the Marimo, the real one with his fit physique, laying boredly beside him in the opposite direction, rubbing his stomach a little lower. Before Sanji could even ask him what the hell he was doing, Zoro smirked, gesturing to a certain part of the cook that was more awake than it should be.

"Having a good dream there, cook?" he teased.

Sanji's face exploded in shades of red and he shoved him off.

"It's none of your business!"  
The swordsman just laughed, watching him get up with a pout. He had heard him mumble some other more interesting things in his sleep too, but Zoro figured those would be best for another time to tease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you MyLadyDay for the beta and everyone for these prompts XD


	5. Soon

"Are you using me as a fucking pillow?" Sanji grouched, glancing away from his notepad for a moment to look at the Marimo.

Zoro was propped up against him, his stupid moss hair touching his abdomen as he lay next to a sitting Sanji on the bench around the deck's tree. Sanji hadn't minded the swordsman joining him, since he was 'enjoying the fresh air' whilst planning out meals and rations, but now he just felt exploited.

The Marimo however didn't seem that bothered, he was kind of comfortable, his leg slightly bent and his eye closed so he could enjoy the breeze. Be one with nature and all that shit right next to his loving butt buddy.

"What are you doing, Cook?" He ignored Sanji's question.

This irked the blond slightly, but he was pretty used to it by this point. He gazed down at his list where things might have strayed off from the original content of what he'd been writing. Instead of foods and recipes, his words mixed in to more baby related things.

"He's not going to like that you know, he'll kick your shitty head." The cook sighed, placing his notepad and quill to the side and relaxing back, resting on his hands. "Nothing Marimo, just trying to remember some of the formula recipes we tried using back at the Baratie."

Zoro peeked his eye open, glancing back up at his fiancé's face.

"Why the hell did you need formula there? Some other kid you need to tell me about?"

Sanji snorted. "Fuck off, like hell there'd be. Nah, you'd be surprised how many times we got a ship with a baby on board. A real chef prepares to make anything."

The Marimo's eyebrow was still crooked. Really? Babies, actual infants on ships going off to some fish restaurant? The images he was picturing were highly amusing. A tiny Sanji cook trying to make baby formula. That of course transitioned to the more domesticated vision of his current cook he loved so much.

"What are you going to do when he really comes out and starts calling you mom huh?" He asked playfully, already able to feel the glares from the blond.

Sanji wanted to rip his stupid moss hair out, since it was so in reach, but didn't. He wasn't going to fall for this again and get upset just so Zoro could have his fun. No, of course he'd throw it right back into his face instead.

"Tch… Bastard. And what the hell do you think you're going to do when he comes out and is too scared of that ugly mug again?" Sanji jabbed. He'd probably asked the same question a million times but much like their insults, they made them into classics.  
Zoro continued to smirk smugly, as if just waiting for an opportunity to arise. "Ain't gonna happen cook. I'll sing him to sleep if I have to, we'll be best friends in no time."  
Sanji narrowed his eyes. Like hell Zoro could sing! Not that he'd heard it or was totally curious now at the point - though okay maybe he'd heard him once in the shower but was clearly not audible enough. Still not to their kid for brownie points. The cook glared at his grin.  
"You're so un cute."

"Was never supposed to be."  
The cook clicked his tongue annoyedly, turning back to his notebook and tapping his pen. It was useless to argue with a moron since it'd never end and all he'd do was just get further off track. Bored he was no longer the center of attention, Zoro lifted himself up, shifting to sit next to him now rather than against him and tried for a glance at the paper. He scowled with a slight growl at the way Sanji shooed him away like some stupid dog and held it off where he couldn't see.

"Dammit cook, if you're making some stupid recipe or some shit shouldn't you be in the kitchen trying it out or something?" He asked.

Sanji rolled his eyes. "Of course dumbass, but I can't." He looked back to his list, trying to multitask. "Nami and Robin asked for the kitchen..."

The Marimo tilted his head slightly, picking up on the change in Sanji's tone. Well of course it always did changing in the most annoying of ways when he was talking about the women but he almost seemed worried? Damn, always such a diva about his kitchen. Even so, why did they want the kitchen? They weren't cooking were they? Because Zoro couldn't afford to buy his lunch from Nami if that were the case.

Sanji seemed to have read his expression with a sigh. "They want to throw me some kind of party or something. Said it's a girl kind of thing, for us."

"Oi. What's that mean? I ain't some chick."

"No shit Marimo, neither am I. It's just something girls do when they have you know. It's going to be like their version of a baby shower. You're going and you're going to eat like you fucking enjoy it if you know what's good for you. They're putting a lot of work into it! My sweet mellorines~"

It was always equally amusing and annoying to watch him switch into his noodling mid-sentence. Even more considering he couldn't actually noodle anymore in his new condition, courtesy of Zoro. Really, Sanji complained a lot but he had no regrets of sperminating him, it had been giving him nothing but gold material to remember for the rest of his life.

"Oi." Sanji snapped him out of thought darkly, putting an arm over his stomach where Zoro had been staring straight at. "Fetish freak."

The Marimo's cheeks slightly flushed and he growled at that. Another thing Sanji found to tease about him was his easy acceptance of Sanji's condition, to the point he felt he actually enjoyed it more than he probably should have. Given, Zoro might, he didn't see the point in making a big deal about it. Wasn't it a good thing he was okay with it and still involved? Fucking cook, making him stress about stupid stuff. So what if it was his cup of tea?  
He watched in mild irritation as Sanji got up, brushing him off like he hadn't even been there specifically to be around him.

"Oi, where do you think you're going beach whale?"  
Sanji shot him a glare and the middle finger. "Shower. Gotta look nice, don't I?" He paused a moment before his hand moved to his stomach, slightly wincing.

Being so heavily pregnant and not having a body for it was definitely deciding to take its toll on him. He held his breath letting a rather rough kick pass and averted his eyes, considering the Marimo was instantly up and beside him, concerned.

Since what seemed to be their first real talk it'd been like this. Pains became more frequent and Zoro was there. He wasn't able to suffer with him, he knew, but he wanted to be there in support every step of the way and he was strict to holding Sanji against his word about trying to live and survive and he wasn't above reminding him of everything he said to do it.

This time he wrapped his arm around Sanji's back and stared down at where he put his hand, slightly feeling there too as well.

"Give me a number cook." He said stern and under his breath.

Since Sanji was stubborn and was opting to take the longer route to try and wait this out as long as he could. That's what they'd decided after all, Zoro would be involved in most of the decisions but if Sanji really felt strongly about trying to bare it, he'd stand beside him. But he got to choose when it was too much and what Sanji wanted could be overturned. He wasn't going to lose his cook and he made that obvious. That's how their number system had been created. Sanji would scale his tolerance and pain levels and tell Zoro and of course Chopper at their now daily checkups.

The Marimo always knew he lied, trying to make things seem better than they really wore, but Zoro never bought it.

"I'm fine I swear. It's like a five. It's nothing."

Zoro still wasn't buying it. "Fine. A five. But let me know if it gets any worse than that."

"Yeah, yeah, Marimo. I know the drill."

* * *

Later they met again at the small little party the girls put together. Neither Nami nor Robin had ever attended a real actual baby shower, having been too young or out casted and what not. They weren't sure what the hell actually was supposed to happen at these things nor were they really interested in throwing one correctly. Instead they decided they just wanted to find a way to get Sanji on his feet and look at some of the stuff they finally got for Satoru and get excited for the future and used baby shower as a title.

Sanji had found it sweet when he had heard, feeling nothing but delighted that his lovely ladies wanted to throw a little lunch in for him but he was surprised to say the least at the pile of blue that took over his kitchen. He knew he took a bit of an extra-long shower but how had they gotten all of this in here without him noticing? How many hands had Robin spawned for this?  
Nami giggled to the side at both their expressions, since Zoro stood right next to him with the same baffled face, trying to figure out how all of this was supposed to fit in their small room. Robin quickly guided them over with a gentle push to two seats moved to the front so they could sit down. They might have promised a very impatient and hungry rest of the crew they couldn't start on refreshments until the expecting cook sat down.

Now that they were able to eat and weren't a concern though, attention fell back to Sanji.

The cook had never seen so much baby stuff in his life. It was literally like a baby store had thrown up in his kitchen in a way, but mostly just the boy's side. Hesitantly he reached down and picked up an outfit, lifting it and staring it down. It had stripes and was so tiny. His son, Satoru, he would fit into this? It seemed so unreal. The blond glanced over and looked at Zoro as he lifted up a toy stuffed animal, nothing compared to the one they had won at the carnival but regardless it was a toy and very special as it was handmade. On the side was a tiny tag that read 'Usopp factory'.

They spent the rest of the early afternoon like that, chatting, snacking and looking through baby stuff. Because not even Zoro and Sanji could see it all, they decidedly bunched up a lot and placed it down on the table for everyone to go through and comment on. There was a lot of teasing.

"Ne Nami, where's the mini straw hat I told you to get?" Pouted their captain.

Nami nearly spit out her drink, shooting him a scowl. "I thought you were joking! No way, we don't need a Luffy clone here!"

"Yeah," Usopp chimed in. "We need a Zoro clone." Then he turned over to their Cyborg. "We should make him some tiny swords!"  
Zoro snorted at that and now Sanji was sending out some death glares. "Do it, and I'll be testing them out on your nose."

It was followed by more laughter and more fun. Eventually they made it through it all, the pile looking a bit smaller now that they knew everything that was in it but still great nonetheless. Slowly the crew began to disperse back to doing their own things and the ladies attempted to try and stay behind to clean things up but Sanji wouldn't have it. They already went out of their way to make his day special when they didn't have to and he was not going to let them lift a finger more.

It was nice too, in a way Sanji wouldn't openly admit to, to be alone with Zoro and the things as well. Since he was cleaning the dishes, letting them set in the sink, he was able to watch as Zoro badly folded up most of the tiny outfits, grumbling out directions. "No idiot, fold it the other way. Tuck in the sleeve."

Eventually Sanji just sighed, pulling his hands out of the water where he'd began to scrub dishes and wiped them off, traveling over to Zoro to grab another one next to him and fold it in demonstration.

"Jeez Marimo, how many times do I have to show you the same thing over and over again?" He asked slightly annoyed, but it was fine considering it was all for Satoru and there was something awkwardly sweet about Zoro folding his clothes wrong.

Sanji glanced over though when he didn't receive a reply, his face softening as he followed Zoro's eye scanning over all the stuff. He smiled slightly when the dark pupil found him and his Marimo returned back to earth.

"Ah, sorry." Zoro muttered a little flustered at being caught. He scratched unconsciously at the back of his neck and looked back to the stuff. "It just feels so much more… Hell I don't know. Real to look at it all."  
Sanji furrowed his eyebrows and gestured to his body. "Asshole it should look real 'cause there's a kid taking over my body."  
Zoro rolled his eyes, turning his face away to start crappily folding again. "No shit, you won't let me forget it. I just mean, it's one thing to talk about him and stuff but look. He has all this stuff now and doesn't even know it. And soon he'll be here too... Pooping and throwing up on it all."  
Sanji clicked his tongue, rolling his eyes and grabbing something else to organize. They were putting it all in baskets to make it easier to take below deck and nearly all of it was stored now.

"Little late to be having a reality check Marimo. He's coming whether we want him to or not." He explained, stopping just a moment.

He could just see it now, some little miniature baby here in this outfit, maybe with his fabulous hair maybe not. He could be bald, Sanji was sure their beautiful children could probably pull that off, so long as it wasn't that god awful moss color. It made him snicker to himself and put it away.

"Why? You having second thoughts now? You already had the option of leaving a long ass time ago. You can't just give me some big ass you're going to live and we're going to be a family talk and then act like this..."  
"No. It's not that." Zoro growled, turning toward Sanji now and balancing himself against the table to stare into his eye. "It's just… Exciting is all. I'm excited."

Sanji hated pregnancy most because he lost control of his emotions and body functions. One of the worst being the way he could feel his face slightly heat at the top of his cheeks just at hearing Zoro was excited, his heart doing a little flip.

He forced himself to glare at him and toss the outfit at his face.

"Idiot. Finish the damn clothes!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be chapter 32 XD but I decidedly obviously to go a different route and skip time. However that left me with a finish chapter thingy and I just decided it would be a waste to just let it sit around in my documents. Thank you Torchi-Chan for reading this over and betaing it!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks MyLadyDay for betaing!


End file.
